


Camping with Dr Bruce Banner

by Anogete



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camping, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anogete/pseuds/Anogete
Summary: Bruce gets talked into a camping trip with his old colleague, Erik Selvig, and Jane Foster.  He's more interested in watching their assistant, Darcy Lewis, than in actually working, though.  This is a response to the Cool for the Summer Challenge hosted by FYDL on Tumblr.





	1. Camping

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to participate in the [FYDL](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/) Cool for the Summer challenge. There is a list of twelve prompts--one for each day from 8/1/18 through 8/12/18. I've written 2,200 to 6,000 words for five of the prompts (8/4/18 through 8/8/18). You can read these prompt responses alone, but they do all go together like five small chapters. The first three are rated T with character thoughts that might slip into the M territory. The final two are rated E because they are very explicit. I'll post one per day until all five are up. Total word count will be about 18,000.
> 
> This is my first attempt to write Darcy with Bruce, so I hope those of you who 'ship it already enjoy my take. And I hope those of you who are here because you like Wintershock/Shieldshock stuff will give this a chance and maybe/hopefully enjoy it, too. I'd love to hear what you think. Enjoy and see you tomorrow.

** Camping **

Her foot was bouncing up and down in the air. The thin straps of the flip-flop cut across and nestled between her big toe and second toe. It allowed the shoe to hang precariously. Each time she flipped her foot up or down, Bruce was sure the straps would slip and the shoe would fall. He swallowed the saliva in his mouth and told himself to look away, but couldn't seem to shift his gaze.

She was sitting on the end of the picnic table bench, playing on her phone with earbuds in her ears. Her right leg was crossed over her left, and for the past ten minutes, Bruce had been watching the way she would absently wiggle her foot as she scrolled through whatever she was scrolling through. She was oblivious to his gaze.

Shaking his head, Bruce finally managed to look away from the constant movement of her foot. Instead of taking in the scenery around him, though, he ended up sweeping his gaze up her bare leg. Those khaki shorts with the cuffs blocked his view a few inches before the curve of her ass. Bruce swallowed again as he followed the line of her leg back down her thigh, over her knee, down her calf, over her ankle, and back to the foot that kept bouncing up and down, back and forth. He was sure the flip-flop would fall. It was barely hanging onto her toes by the thin brown straps.

His lips parted as he watched the straps move just a little more. She shifted her ass on the wooden bench and the movement knocked the flip-flop loose enough that it was only hanging from her big toe. Any moment now it will hit the ground, he thought as he leaned forward in the folding camp chair. Any moment now.

She turned her ankle, flexed her toes, and seated the shoe back on her foot before starting to bounce it up and down again. Bruce exhaled a breath, wondering why he was obsessed with the way she moved her foot. If only the flip-flop had fallen then he could get on with his day. If only.

He shouldn’t be looking at her at all. She was probably young enough to be his daughter. It was just difficult not to stare when she was in a pair of shorts that hugged her thighs and a tank top that was just low-cut and tight enough to make him wonder what she’d look like without any clothes on. Fuck, he was a creep. He was sick. He was horny and she was _off limits_. In fact, every woman was off limits. Sometimes Bruce worried that even jerking off would bring out the Other Guy. That didn’t mean he wasn’t tempted to reach down and palm himself through his pants while he raked his gaze up her leg again. He was weak, a sucker. She had those little shorts and enticing cleavage on display, and just like a stupid man, he was unable to look away.

He flicked his eyes up to her tits and then back down to her foot, hoping he hadn’t missed the moment the fucking flip-flop would slip from between her perfect toes.

“Aren’t you hot?”

He looked up at her face, startled. Did she just ask him a question? They hadn’t spoken when she’d arrived with Erik Selvig and Jane Foster. She’d been introduced as Darcy Lewis. No title, no position, just Darcy Lewis. He had assumed she was an assistant, but she didn’t seem very interested in assisting as she sat there playing on her phone at the picnic table in the middle of the campsite.

“What?” Bruce asked, his voice rough and sounding more like a frog’s croak.

She raised her brows and pulled out one of the earbuds. “Aren’t you hot? I’m, like, dying over here. It’s gotta be ninety degrees.”

Bruce looked down at his attire--a blue long-sleeve button-up shirt and brown slacks with loafers. He wasn’t really the camping type. He didn't mind roughing it if he had a cabin and a cot, but he was more the lab type. Erik had decided that a camping trip would give him and Jane the change of scenery needed to break through whatever mental block was holding them back. He and Erik went way back to the days at Culver, so Bruce was happy to accept the invitation to get away from the city to a campsite in Montana. While Bruce didn’t have a doctorate in astrophysics like Erik and Jane, Erik still seemed to think he’d have something to add to the discussion. So far, Bruce hadn’t been that productive, unless you counted staring at Darcy Lewis’ shapely legs and enticing, red-painted toes as being productive.

“I’m, uh, I’m okay,” he told her, looking right into her blue eyes.

One corner of her mouth pulled up and she raised her brows again. “Your hair is soaking wet and sweat is dripping off your forehead, dude. I think you’re pretty hot.”

She didn’t mean it that way. She didn’t mean that he was hot, like sexy hot. Not hot like she wanted to let him sink his teeth into her thick thighs while she fisted his hair in her fingers. She meant he was temperature hot. And now that she’d mentioned it, he _was_ hot. The sun had shifted in the sky since he’d been watching the drama with her foot, and now he was no longer in the shade.

Bruce wiped a hand over his sweaty brow and flicked the moisture away before he stood up and shifted the chair to the right where a pine tree provided shade. Before he sat down again, he undid the cuffs of his shirt and rolled the sleeves up his forearms to his elbows. “Guess I was, uh, too busy thinking. Didn’t realize the shade had moved,” he told her, fussing with the material of the shirt.

“Mmm,” she agreed noncommittally as she watched him roll the sleeves up. Her eyes on him made Bruce nervous. “What were you thinking about?”

He looked up at her, eyes wide as he worried she might have caught him being a pervert. Bruce had met a lot of people lately with a lot of abilities. What if Darcy Lewis could read minds? What if she knew all about that fantasy he’d concocted of lying on the ground--right there in the dirt in the shadow of the picnic table--and letting her rest her feet on his body. On his chest and his stomach, on his face and his groin. In the fantasy, he would run the flat of his tongue up the arch of her foot and suck her big toe in his mouth while she curled the toes of her other foot against his dick. “Uh, what--what do you mean?” he asked, looking everywhere but at her.

When his nervous gaze finally settled on her, she smiled and said, “You said you were too busy thinking. What were you thinking about? Oh, lemme guess.” She winked at him and said, “Science,” drawing the word out like she was teasing him.

“Uh, no. Not, uh, science,” Bruce replied. “Besides, science is too vague. How could you think about science?” He sat down and she shifted on the bench to face him more fully.

Pulling the other earbud out of her ear, she sat her phone on the picnic table and said, “I know that. I just use it to tease those two brains over there.” Darcy tilted her head to the left where Jane and Erik were directing two young men who were setting up equipment in a small clearing.

“Who? Rob and Tyler?” Bruce asked, raising his own brows this time. The two men who had been hired to help carry the equipment and do Jane’s and Erik’s bidding were both tall and young with muscles to spare.

This made her smile. “Wellllll, I don’t know if Rob and Tyler have one brain between them, so no.” She glanced over at them as they tried to erect a tripod for a telescope. Bruce expected her to stare at them. They were around her age and attractive. Instead, she looked back at him and caught him staring at her. “I hear you’re pretty smart,” she said.

If there was one thing Bruce was confident about, it was his intellect. He was smart, and he knew it. He didn’t get all flustered if someone pointed it out because it was fact. Except, the way she was looking at him combined with all those fucked up thoughts he’d been having about her had gotten him all turned around. He laughed nervously and shrugged his shoulders. “I do okay.”

“Dr. Selvig says you’re the smartest guy he knows, and he’s the smartest guy I know, sooooo…”

Bruce laughed again. “Guess I must be pretty smart then.”

“Guess so,” she replied. “Are you here to tell them what they’re doing wrong?”

“Maybe. If I can figure it out. What, uh, what are you here for?”

“To make sure you brains eat and to sass you if you don’t.”

“You’re a cook?” he asked, surprised.

She rolled her eyes. “Dr. Banner, you wouldn’t wanna eat anything I cook. I’m just here because you brains kinda get lost in science-land and need someone to remind you that there is a world here and your body needs to live in it.”

She was here to remind him about his body? The way she’d just said his name made Bruce want to adjust his dick in his pants, but he couldn’t very well do that with her sitting right there. “Uh, what--what do you mean?”

She uncrossed her legs and stretched them out in front of her. Bruce’s eyes betrayed him and flicked down to look before he forced himself to lift his gaze back up to her face. He was probably twenty years old than her; looking was not appropriate. She either didn’t notice or didn’t care because she didn’t hesitate before saying, “I was Jane’s intern, but shit happened and suddenly tagging along with her seemed a lot more fun than getting my masters so....”

“Your masters?” He’d taken her for a bored assistant, not a student. “I didn’t realize you were a student.”

“Yeah, well, I’m technically not anymore. Kinda dropped out of the program when we found Thor in New Mexico. The real world is much more interesting than some poli-sci class on international relations of modern China, if you know what I mean.”

Bruce leaned forward. God, this was _bad_. He wanted her to walk all over him with those sexy feet _and_ she was smart? _Fuck_. “So, political science, huh?”

“Mmm,” she said, humming her affirmative. “At Culver. You are, like, a legend there still.”

“Cul--Culver, huh? That’s interesting. Is that how, uh, how you knew Erik? Through Culver?”

“He and Jane were looking for an intern and I was looking for some easy credit hours. Turns out… Well, I guess I got my credit hours, but it kinda derailed academia for me.”

“You don’t sound upset about it.”

She shrugged. “I’m not. This is fun. Or, well, I don’t know if I’d call camping in Montana _fun_ , but it’s more exciting than lecture halls and textbooks.”

Bruce chuckled and sat back in the folding chair. “I don’t know about that.” Lecture halls and textbooks were more his speed. Sitting outside and swatting bugs away while he entertained sexual fantasies of licking and kissing every inch of a young woman’s legs--well, that wasn’t something he was comfortable with.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “You looked like you’re dressed to give me a lecture on cellular biology. I’m worried you won’t like my paper and give me an F.”

“Oh, I’m--I’m sure your paper is great. Just great. Just…” He winced as he stumbled over his words. “A plus for you, young lady.” What the fuck was he even doing? Was he _flirting_?

She smiled and winked at him. “Thanks, Dr. Banner. I knew there was a reason you were my favorite professor.”

“Oh? Your--your favorite, huh?”

“Oh, yeah,” she agreed with a solemn nod of her head. “You--”

“Darcy! Darcy, can you come hold this?” Jane yelled from a few yards away.

Bruce desperately wanted to hear her teasing excuse for why he was her fake favorite, but Jane had interrupted. He watched her roll her eyes and push herself up from the bench. “Duty calls,” she said as she walked in front of him.

Unashamed, he watched her walk away, admiring the shape of her ass and the way her thighs rubbed together and the red line across the back of them from where the edge of the bench had pressed into what was assuredly her very soft skin. Bruce licked his lips and exhaled a shaky breath. Work. He was here to work. He was here to get away from the city. He was not here to fantasize about a young woman with sexy legs who liked to tease him. He was not here to get reacquainted with his dick. You could just eat her out, his traitorous mind told him. It’d been a long time since he’d tried sex of any kind with anyone. He always got too nervous that the Other Guy would show up and, at best, ruin the party or, at worst, hurt or kill the object of his desire.

When he got back to New York, he’d jerk off to thoughts of Darcy Lewis. The idea of was more appealing than it should have been.

She turned around after she was a few yards away and called out to him. “Don’t overheat in all those professor clothes, Dr. Banner. Weatherman says it’s going to be a hot night.”

He raised a hand to acknowledge her because he didn’t trust his voice to be anything but strangled. She turned back around and kept walking away. Bruce watched her ass swing to the left and then to the right as he adjusted his dick. Yeah, he needed to get his head in the game. All he’d done so far on this camping trip was gather masturbation material. He was here to actually use his brain.


	2. Cocktails

“Darcy, this is ridiculous. There are six of us here. We don’t need a bar. We’re here to _work_.” Jane was standing in front of Darcy with her hands on her hips, looking like she was the fun police.

“Chill out, Jane. Cut loose for a minute,” she told the woman.

“Do you have rum?” Erik asked, looking over Jane’s shoulder.

“Oh, do I _ever_ ,” Darcy replied, ignoring her friend now that Erik seemed to be on board. “Rum, vodka, gin, and whiskey.”

“Rum and Coke?” Erik asked.

“Dr. Selvig,” Darcy said, leaning back in surprise, “I’d pegged you as more of a gin guy. Rum and Coke?”

He smiled as she leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of rum by the neck. “I have a sweet tooth.”

“Erik, don’t you think we should be, oh, you know, _working_?” Jane asked.

“We _are_ working, Jane. Darcy is just serving a few beverages to celebrate a successful first day.”

Grinning, Darcy popped open the cooler and dropped a few pieces of ice into a plastic cup. She added a little too much rum before she topped the cup off with Coke. “Here you go, Doc.”

“Thanks, Darcy,” he replied, wandering back to the chair by the fire Rob and Tyler had built for the group. Dr. Banner was sitting by the fire already, and Darcy glanced over so she could wave at him. He ducked his head down and threw up a hand in acknowledgment.

Banner wasn’t really what she’d been expecting. She’d thought he would come in there with an entourage and an attitude. Most super smart guys who people scrambled to impress tended to be full of themselves. If you added to that the fact that his alter ego was a muscle-bound green titan with an anger problem that would put a four-year-old’s temper tantrum to shame, she’d expected more of a reclusive and temperamental drama queen. Instead, she found a nerdy, shy guy with a really nice mouth and nervous eyes. His forearms that he’d revealed when he’d rolled his sleeves up earlier that day weren’t too shabby either. She wished he’d change out of his brown slacks and button-up shirt, though. They just looked so stifling and _hot_ in the middle of an August heat wave.

She felt like he might have been watching her earlier that day, but Darcy wasn’t quite sure why. His gaze skittered away when she’d look up or turn around. She’d been hoping her wave to him would entice him to stand up and come over to the picnic table to save her from stick-in-the-mud Jane who was still standing there looking at the liquor bottles and mix-ins that Darcy had produced from one of the Jeeps they’d rented. Darcy had set up the makeshift bar just before the sunset, and Jane obviously didn’t approve.

Instead of saying anything to Jane, Darcy mixed whiskey in with ginger ale and handed the red plastic cup to her. “Live a little, Janie. Really. I’m not trying to get us drunk; I’m trying to have a good time.”

Jane narrowed her eyes but took the cup before retreating back to the fire. The three doctors sat there in a row, probably discussing science and what-not. Darcy watched Bruce rub the back of his neck as he glanced up at her. She smiled and crooked a finger at him to come over. He smiled back but shook his head, suddenly acting all bashful. What was his deal? People worshipped the ground the great _Dr. Bruce Banner_ walked on, so why was he all shy and awkward? He should have an ego the size of the moon.

“Hey, Darcy,” Tyler said, stepping around her and blocking her view of enigmatic Dr. Banner. He and Rob were the hired manual labor who were there to carry the equipment, set it up, tear it down, and look pretty. He was taking the looking pretty thing serious since he’d stripped off his shirt and appeared to be trying to low-key flex his muscles for her.

“Hey, Tyler,” she replied, trying not to roll her eyes. “What can I get ya?”

“What are you having?” he asked.

“Haven’t decided yet. What’s your poison?”

“Surprise me,” he replied. “I’m sure whatever you fix me will be great.”

“Me too,” Rob replied, squeezing in between Darcy and Tyler. “Hey, Darcy,” he said once he’d blocked Tyler from her view.

Don’t roll your eyes at the boys, she told herself. “Hey, Rob,” she said. “You wanna tell me what you want?”

“Yeah, why don’t you come hang out with us instead of waiting on those nerds over there,” he said, nodding in the direction of Jane, Erik, and Bruce. She wondered if Rob would have said the same thing if he knew exactly who the third nerd was and who his alter ego was. Probably not.

“You two look like you’re a fan of rum,” she said, looking them up and down after Rob had moved to the side. They were both posturing. She knew they were trying to figure out which one of them was going to get laid tonight. The thing they didn’t know was the answer was neither.

She made them both the same drink as Erik. Tyler touched her hand as she offered his cup to him. Darcy wiped her palms on the back of her shorts and nodded off to the treeline where the two of them had set up chairs away from the doctors of the bunch. She wondered if they just assumed she would hang out with them since she didn’t have a Ph.D.

“Make yourself a drink and come hang with us, Darcy,” Rob said, flashing her a smile as he walked backward away from her.

“We’re more fun than those stiffs over there,” Tyler added.

She did roll her eyes once they were far enough away that the light set up on the picnic table wouldn’t show her expression. “Whatever,” she mumbled under her breath. She probably should have been flattered and excited about the prospect of two hot guys with muscles and no shirts trying to one-up each other for the privilege of trying to make her come, but the idea of sleeping with either of them was just downright depressing. No thanks.

Darcy glanced over and saw Dr. Banner watching her. He did that a lot. Watched. She wondered what his deal was. He was older and successful and pretty fucking hot in a buttoned-up, restrained kind of way. He was also practically famous. He had to know his appeal. _Had to_. If he was interested in anything beyond looking, then he’d have made his move, right? Right.

She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and gathered it to tie it back again with the elastic. “Come on, Darcy,” Rob called out from a few yards behind her.

“If you’re not sleeping with each other, then you’re not getting laid tonight, boys!” she called out, not even turning around to look at them. Silence. No smart-mouthed comeback from the frat boys. It made her smile to herself as she dumped ice in a cup and poured in a little more than a shot of vodka. Looking at the bottles available to her in the cooler and on the table, she added orange juice and cranberry juice. Darcy was always a sucker for a fruity cocktail.

“Hey.”

Dr. Banner’s voice just over her shoulder made Darcy jump. “Whoa, I didn’t hear you there,” she told him, turning around with her drink in hand.

“Sorry,” he said with a soft smile. Tilting his head to the right, he said, “Are those guys bothering you?”

Darcy glanced over his shoulder to where Rob and Tyler were sitting, heads together. “Nope. They’re just an annoyance.”

“They’re around your age. I’m surprised you’re not over there with them.”

“I’m mature beyond my years,” she said with a wink at him. “Boys my age can’t handle me.”

He dropped his gaze and lifted his shoulders up to his ears as he cleared his throat. “Ahh, okay,” Bruce said with a nervous chuckle. The man really was a little shy. It was surprising.

“What can I get you?” she asked, sipping on her drink.

“What are you having?” he asked, finally lifting his gaze up to her face. His eyes were dark in the low light from the lantern on the picnic table behind her.

“Sex on the Bank.”

He sputtered, eyes wide. “Wh--what?”

She smiled at him. “Like Sex on the Beach. Except we’re not on the beach; we’re in the woods near a lake. Sooooo, Sex on the Bank.”

“Oh, oh, okay. I’ll, uh, I’ll have what you’re having.”

“Yeah?” she asked as she turned around to put her drink down so she could make him one.

“Yeah,” he replied, looking over her shoulder. He was taller than she thought he’d be, too. Basically, Bruce Banner was nothing like she’d imagined. He was actually kinda sexy is a strange way. The lips and exposed forearms with everything else all buttoned up in earth-toned clothing, the dark eyes and the way he tracked her movements, the way she’d caught him watching her foot bounce up and down as she sat at the picnic table earlier that day, the movement of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed before he licked his lips to speak. All that was just… sexy.

Darcy made his drink just like hers and turned to hand it to him. Unlike Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum, he was very careful not to touch her hand when he took the cup from her. Instead, he murmured his thanks and stepped back to give her space. She didn’t really want that much space from him. There was something about the way he held himself and the way he looked at her that set her body to humming. She wasn’t so hot that she’d have to change her panties, but she was feeling a little electricity as he watched her over the rim of the cup while he took his first drink.

“I’d ask if you’re allowed to drink with your condition and all, but it looks like you’ve already answered my question,” she said, picking up her own cup.

“Alcohol inhibits the adrenal glands, including cortisol which is the hormone responsible for… anger. I don’t make a habit of it because alcohol also loosens inhibitions, but… it alone won’t set me off.” He looked away and cleared his throat. “I hope you’re not…”

When he trailed off, Darcy pressed her ass back onto the edge of the wooden table and wiggled it until she was perched on the edge. “Scared of you?” she asked him.

His eyes were on her legs and her question made him jerk them to look up at her. “Yeah,” he said on an exhale.

“Not scared of you, Dr. Banner,” Darcy said with a grin.

His teeth sank into his lower lip as he stepped forward. He was still several feet from her, but now she could see him better in the lantern light. “Bruce. Please call me Bruce.”

“Bruce,” she repeated with a wink.

He laughed nervously and took another drink. “This is good. Can’t even taste the alcohol.”

“That’s my specialty--incognito alcoholic beverages that get you loose without knowing what you’re doing.”

“Loose,” he said before taking another gulp.

“Slow down there, Bruce. I don’t want you to pass out on me.”

He gave her another laugh as he dropped his gaze to the ground. “I promise I can hold my liquor.”

She sat there and watched him stand in front of her, one hand in his pocket and the other holding the cup. He looked _bashful_ and sweet. “So, what are the good doctors talking about over there by the fire?”

“Work,” he replied.

“Mmm, sounds not fun. Is that why you came over to see me?”

“Wanted to make sure those guys weren’t bothering you.”

Darcy raised her brows. “Oh, yeah? Chivalrous, huh?”

He tilted his head and smiled at her shyly. “Well, I see that you’re capable of taking care of yourself, so please don’t hold any white knight behavior on my part against me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Thanks for the save, _Bruce_ ,” she said, emphasizing his first name. He got all weird and squirrelly when she did. Darcy wondered what he thought of her and why he’d come over. All he’d done today was stare and now he was willing to drink and have a conversation? “Were you able to save Jane and Erik, too?” She watched him as she knocked back half her drink. It went down easy.

Bruce chuckled. “I don’t know if I saved anyone, including you, but I gave them what advice I could. Like I said, I’m not an expert in their field.”

“You know physics.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know astronomy, so…”

“I bet you do just fine, Bruce,” she said, leaning back and grabbing the bottle of vodka by the neck. “Come here and let me refill you.”

He stepped forward and got close enough she could smell the scent of his cologne mixed with sweat. Darcy breathed it in deep because it wasn’t unpleasant. She blamed her inattention for being so heavy-handed with the liquor as it splashed over the melting ice cubes in his cup. Bruce chuckled and said, “Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“Maybe,” she teased, pouring vodka into her cup. “Hold my drink so I can get the juice.”

Bruce took her drink and stood before her as she filled the rest of their cups with orange juice and cranberry juice. “You could always be a bartender if this doesn’t work out,” he said.

“Yeah? You think? I think I might have lost the bar some money with the amount of vodka I put in your drink. The owner might accuse me of playing favorites.” She shifted on the table as she thought about how close he was and how dark his eyes were and how the corners of his mouth lifted in a subtle grin at her blatant flirting. She wasn’t in the mood for the two frat boys over there, but she wouldn’t say no to the doctor in front of her.

“Better stick to, uh, science, then,” he told her with a wink.

“So, uh, are you a medical doctor or education doctor?”

“What’s an education doctor?”

“A Ph.D.”

He handed her cup back to her and took a drink from his before saying, “Both.”

“Rumor has it that you have seven Ph.Ds.”

“I do.”

“You’re pretty modest for a guy with seven,” she said, licking the rim of her cup.

His eyes were on her tongue. “Well, bragging doesn’t really get you anywhere.”

“Mmm, true,” she agreed. “Maybe you should clue Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum over there into that.”

He glanced over his shoulder before turning back to her. “Some things you just have to learn for yourself, I guess.” He took a long drink before saying, “My compliments to the bartender. I don’t know if it’s because I haven’t had a drink in a while or because your hand slipped when you made both mine, but I’m pretty buzzed already.”

“My hand didn’t slip. I was playing favorites, remember?”

“It’s good to be your favorite, I guess.”

“Isn’t it, though?” she teased, licking her lips and wondering if this little flirtation was going to land her in his tent. She wasn’t really into rolling around on the hard ground of their less-than-stellar accommodations, but there was just something about him that made her want to get naked and sweat it out with him in that little dome he’d made his home for the next couple nights. What the fuck was she thinking, though? Bruce Banner? The Hulk? Her mind wandered to his cock and how big it was.

Bruce cleared his throat and tilted his head off to the side where the fire was. “We should probably go over and join them.”

“Probably,” she agreed, unable to stop her gaze from flicking down to his crotch. It was too dark to see, even if anything would have been discernible beneath those boring brown pants.

“You coming?” he asked.

Darcy scooted off the tabletop and brushed her free hand over her ass. “Yes, Dr, Banner,” she said with a wink.

“Bruce,” he corrected her with his eyes on her legs, not her face.

Maybe he really was looking because he liked what he saw. Maybe her fantasy about them fucking in his tent wasn’t so out of line with reality. Interesting. She turned around and held her arms out to her sides. “Do I have anything on my ass, Bruce?”

Darcy looked over her shoulder at him as he let his gaze linger on her ass before running it down her thighs. “Uh, no. Nope. Nothing. Just…”

“Just what?” she prompted, running her hand over her ass again as if she were brushing away dirt.

“Nothing. Looks good.”

“My ass looks good?” she teased as she turned around to face him again.

He dropped his head and laughed softly, nervously. “Don’t make me feel like a dirty old man, Darcy.”

“You’re not old, but I don’t know about dirty. You might be that.”

If it were daylight, then she could probably have seen him blushing as he turned away from her. “I’m older than you.”

“Duh. So?” she said, following him over to the campfire with her cocktail.

“So nothing, Darcy,” he tossed over his shoulder as he moved toward the light of the fire.


	3. Napping in the Sun

She was lying on her back on a blue quilt just inside the shade cast by a large tree a few yards past where they’d made camp. While Bruce listened to Erik and Jane debate over where exactly the third telescope should be pointed, Bruce tried to keep his attention off Darcy Lewis’ legs and on the conversation at hand. It was difficult. She had really nice legs, especially when they were sticking out of a pair of frayed cut-off denim shorts. He couldn’t see her quite as well as he’d like to from where he was standing, but he did see her shoo off the two young men who had been hired to assist with carrying and setting up the equipment and campsite. Their names were Rob and Tyler, and they’d been eager to make time with Darcy since they’d all arrived the day before.

The two young men were now having beers by the two Jeeps they’d ridden in on. He almost felt sorry for them because he knew how appealing Miss Darcy Lewis was and why they’d made more than one attempt to engage her. Bruce didn’t feel too sorry for them, though, because he liked that she seemed more interested in talking to him. She’d flirted with him last night and again this morning. Bruce wasn’t sure why, but he definitely liked it. Couldn’t do anything about it, but he liked it.

“Bruce?” Erik asked, pulling his attention away from the young woman stretched out on her back and toward the calculations on the notebook page in Jane’s hand.

He had nothing to add. His head wasn’t really in the game. His thoughts kept sliding off to the side, considering her motive in flirting with him. He was probably old enough to be her father. He was definitely old enough to know better than to consider messing around with her. If she was serious, then he’d just be leading her on because Bruce didn’t want to tempt the Other Guy with any kind of adrenaline rush, especially the rush he’d get from putting his hands all over her. Getting off with his hand and that godforsaken--yet useful--sex toy that Tony had given him were more his speed. He could control the level of excitement, back off if things got too heated. With her, he might just spiral out of control. Nothing would kill the mood like a massive green toddler throwing a temper tantrum and possibly injuring or killing the object of Bruce’ desire.

“Yeah, I don’t know. I--my head is… I think I need to take a walk a clear it.”

“Sure,” Erik replied, turning around to fiddle with the telescope they’d been adjusting. Jane had a notebook in one hand and a calculator in the other. Bruce wanted to help, but he couldn’t seem to shake the distraction, the way his thoughts slipped right through his fingers and slithered in her direction.

Bruce looked over his shoulder as he walked away, wondering if Erik or Jane had picked up on why exactly his head wasn’t in the game. They seemed oblivious as they turned their full attention back to their work. That should be him; he should be helping and focused. He was better than following his dick around, especially when he couldn’t exactly use it in any meaningful way when it came to _her_. Even if it seemed like she’d be more than willing to fool around with him.

Bruce shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants and walked the treeline of the clearing they were in. There was a small lake just beyond the trees, but he stuck to the clearing so he could look at Darcy. She was still flat on her back, and her legs were bent at the knee. As he moved closer to her, he saw those red-painted toenails and her flip-flops discarded in the grass beside the blanket.

He approached from the direction of her feet, imagining how he’d like to kneel there and lift her leg in the air so he could kiss and lick her foot, her calf, her thigh, all the way up to her…

“Hey, Bruce,” she said, interrupting his lascivious thoughts of eating her out. He wondered if he could manage that without fear of the Other Guy making an appearance. He hadn’t tried in years. God, she’d probably taste like heaven.

She couldn’t see him and all he could see of her were her perfect feet and legs up to her knees. He licked his lips and stepped to the side so he could look down at her raised head. “Hey, Darcy.” He didn’t know what to say. If he tried to come up with anything else he'd risk voicing all those ridiculous fantasies banging around in his head. He couldn’t do that; she’d think he was a creep. It was one thing for her to show interest and another thing for her to accept that he wanted to rub the soft soles of her feet against his cock while he ate her out.

“Did you get bored with sciencing?” Darcy asked, letting her head fall back to the blanket.

“Mmm, I don’t think science is a verb,” he told her.

“It is if I want it to be.”

Bruce chuckled and tilted his head as he looked down at the way her tits were close to falling out of her green tank top. She had to wear some sort of push-up bra contraption for them to look that good. “Fair enough,” he said.

She shifted over and patted the blanket beside her. “Come relax. Take a load off.”

Bruce glanced over his shoulder at Erik and Jane. “I should be working,” he admitted half-heartedly.

“Yeah, well, you can’t work all the time, despite what those two maniacs think.”

He looked over at the young men they’d brought with them and back down at Darcy. “Thought you weren’t looking for company since you sent those two packing,” Bruce said.

Darcy rolled her eyes and wiggled her fingers on the blanket again. “Wasn’t looking for their company.”

God, he was too old for this shit. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. It was also depressing as hell when he stepped back and reminded himself the winks and the seduction were going nowhere fast. “You were looking for my company?”

“What can I say? I got a thing for smart guys.” She waved away a bug flying in front of her face and continued with, “Those two aren’t exactly dazzling me with their wit.”

“And I am?”

“Sure.”

Bruce chuckled and settled down on the blanket next to her. He adjusted the edge of the fabric that had flipped over just as he felt her tug on the back of his shirt. Giving in without any fight at all, he lay back next to Darcy, her shoulder pressed up against his.

“Don’t you have any T-shirts or shorts, Bruce?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know about you, but I think eighty-seven degrees and sunny with the humidity in the sixties is an appropriate time to break out the casual clothes.” Her tone was dry.

“You mean my attempt to impress you with these stylish khakis and button-up shirt has failed?”

Her laugh was indulgent, like velvet in his ears and all the way down his spine. “Oh, I don’t know. I think you’re pretty impressive without the clothes,” she teased.

_Without the clothes_. He swallowed the nervous laugh before it could escape his throat. “Be careful with the way you word things, Darcy. You might give an old guy some ideas.”

“I _was_ careful with my wording,” she replied. “What kind of ideas you got going on, Bruce?”

When he glanced over at her, her eyes were closed and a small grin was playing at the corners of her mouth. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face even if he tried. What was it about her that made him want to let up on the wheel, loosen his grip and just try to have a little bit of fun. _Fun_. Did he even know how to have fun anymore? No, he didn’t. He couldn't afford fun. He couldn’t afford to let up on the wheel for fear that the Other Guy would gladly take over.

“Lots of ideas. And they’re going to stay ideas,” he said, folding his hands on his stomach.

This made her open her eyes and look over at him. “Well, that sounds lame.”

“Darcy, you know who I am.”

“Yeah, you’re the professor that everyone at Culver and probably every other university in the world creams their jeans over. Smart guy like you has bound to have some fun ideas.”

He laughed and looked up at the cloudless sky. “I don’t know about fun. I’m not really fun.”

She made a non-committal noise and said, “You’re just all buttoned up. Undo some.”

“Undo some what?”

“Buttons.”

“I don’t know how. I can’t afford to,” he replied, feeling despair set in. He’d come over to flirt and pretend like he was a fun guy just like she said, but it had all gone south when he’d been unable to shake the weight on his shoulders.

She rolled onto her side and propped her head up in her hand, arm bent at the elbow. “You want me to show you how? Thought your mom would have taught you how to when you were in kindergarten.”

“What?” he asked, glancing over. Those blue eyes and pink lips were a weapon and he was unprepared.

She chuckled and reached out to tap the top button on his shirt, the one right up against his neck. “I wasn’t being metaphorical, Bruce. It’s too hot for all the buttons. Cut loose a little.” When he opened his mouth, she rolled onto her back again. “I said a little, not a lot.”

Swallowing, he reached up and unhooked the top two buttons of the shirt. The air was hot and humid, but it felt cool against the skin he’d uncovered on his chest. “Happy?” he asked her.

“Sure,” she said, shielding her eyes from the sun that had come around the tree beside them. “Girls like the kinda-sloppy look, especially when a sexy professor is rocking it.”

Bruce’s laughter sounded almost like a bark and was loud enough to make everyone else at the campsite look in their direction. “Sexy professor, huh?” he asked her. “I didn’t see one around here, but you’re gonna make me jealous of this loser.”

“Bruce,” she said, her tone admonishing, “don’t call yourself a loser.”

God, she was witty and sexy, and she was shamelessly flirting with him. His brain was buzzing as those fantasies that he’d shoved to the recesses of his mind tried to crowd their way to his consciousness. What if she came into his tent that night and put her hands on him? He’d have to stop her, of course. _Of course_. But when? Couldn’t he just get away with a little bit? Couldn’t he give her pleasure without losing that tenuous grip he had on his control? Couldn’t he just run his lips over the arch of her foot and up the inside of her leg until he could…

“I don’t think Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum know who you are, which is pretty ridiculous.” Her observation knocked him right out of his fantasy.

“It’s probably for the best,” he replied, covering his eyes with his hand as the hot sun beat down on them. “They’d be nervous around me, otherwise. I hate that.” Bruce glanced over at her. She’d covered her eyes with her forearm. “Why aren’t you nervous around me. You know, about… the Other Guy.”

“Thor says you’re cool. He said I could trust you.”

“You know Thor?”

“I’m here with his girlfriend, so yeah. I know Thor.”

“Oh. Right.” Bruce folded his restless hands on his stomach again. “That’s nice of him to say you can trust me.”

“Thor’s, like, the best,” she agreed. “And also a good judge of character.”

“Well, except for when it comes to his brother,” he said.

This made Darcy laugh. “Yeah. That’s so true. Family gets you every time, dude. Every damn time.”

They rested there, side by side, on their backs as the sun climbed a bit higher in the sky. The warmth made Bruce feel drowsy. She shifted until her shoulder was pressed against his again. Tensing, he considered moving away, but if he did, then he’d be halfway off the narrow blanket. He decided to stay right where he was because the press of her skin against his shoulder, even through the shirt, felt indulgent. It wasn’t every day that he got to lie around on blankets with beautiful women who shamelessly flirted with him.

She didn’t push him further, just sighed and settled in for a nap. He did the same because sleeping next to her seemed like a much better use of his time than spinning his mental wheels with Erik and Jane while his consciousness kept drifting back to her red toes and her plush lips and how her skin would feel under his hand or tongue.


	4. Clothing Optional

Darcy was imagining a nice juicy burger and fries as she finished up the peanut butter sandwich she had made with stale bread. Erik had left the bag containing the only remaining loaf of bread open at lunch because he was too distracted by science.

Darcy wasn’t really a camper, especially if there wasn’t an available cabin with beds. She wasn’t looking forward to another night on the hard ground of her tent with just a sleeping bag to keep her company. She was living off the supply of power banks in her backpack because they kept her phone going. Luckily, society had progressed to a point at which even in a Montana forest you could get a cell signal.

Maybe she could sleep in Bruce Banner’s tent instead of her own. The guy was pretty obvious with the staring and lip licking even if he liked to play it like he was too shy for all that. The dude’s the Hulk, she thought. He couldn’t be _that_ shy. Plus, he was pretty cute for a guy old enough to be her dad, and she bet he had a deceptively hot body underneath the clothes. Earlier in the day, she’d teased him enough that he’d undone the top two buttons on his long-sleeve shirt to reveal a tanned and hairy chest that did things to that spot between her thighs.

Traveling with Jane and Erik, especially to these remote locations that required camping wasn’t doing much for her sex life, so when she saw Bruce in all his repressed and smarty-pants hotness sitting in a folding camp chair when she’d arrived the day before, her libido sat up and took notice. He was _fun_ even if he claimed he wasn’t. Dry humor and intelligence got Darcy’s motor running like nothing else, especially when it came packaged with those lips and hands. His hands were great--tan, strong, neat nails that were kept short, and looked capable of giving her a great fucking orgasm if she could flirt her way into it.

Bruce was reluctant, though. She wondered if she should be more cautious of him because of the Hulk thing. Thor had assured both her and Jane before Erik Selvig had even invited Bruce on this little camping trip to gather data that Dr. Banner was trustworthy and not in the least dangerous to them. Darcy had seen footage of the Hulk fucking shit up in the city, so she wasn’t really anxious to meet the dude, but Bruce seemed to have everything under lock and key. If Thor trusted him, then she did. And, really, there was a difference between being turned on and raging out. A little sex didn’t mean he was going to inflate into a green, muscle-bound monster. Right? _Right_?

Speak of the devil. He walked past, his gaze catching on her legs as she sat on the end of the bench seat at the picnic table. He liked legs. If she’d learned anything in the past day and a half it was that Bruce Banner preferred legs to tits by a large margin. She uncrossed her them and shifted her ass on the seat before crossing them again, letting her foot hanging in the air bounce up and down. His gaze dropped her to foot and he licked his lips as he walked around her to pick up a bottle of water.

“Where are your admirers?” he asked, still out of her sight.

“Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum? Probably in town getting ice for the coolers.” Rob and Tyler, the hired hands, were a couple years younger than her and either of them would have definitely been up for whatever Darcy wanted to do. Unfortunately for them, Darcy wanted to do Bruce Banner. “Unless you were talking about my other admirer,” she added, turning her head to watch him make his way back around to stand in front of her.

He twisted the cap off the bottle. “Your other admirer?”

“Yeah, he’s standing right in front of me.”

Bruce had tilted the bottle of water back to take a drink right as she replied. He sputtered and pulled the mouth of the bottle away from his lips. A trickle ran down his chin before he hastily wiped it away with the back of his hand.

“You okay, not-so-secret admirer?” she asked.

He coughed to clear his throat and then took another drink. “Just fine, Darcy,” he finally replied. “I’d be better if you didn’t bust my balls about being a creep, though.”

“You’re not a creep,” she said, tossing the crust of her sandwich off to the side for the birds. “It’s only creepy if I don’t want it.”

She watched his Adam’s apple slide up his neck and then back down even though he hadn’t taken another drink. “You know I’m twice your age, right?”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“Not by much,” he said. “Old enough to be your dad.”

“Just don’t ask me to call you daddy,” she said with a wink.

His mouth opened, but nothing came out. She watched his head tilt to the side as his award-winning and too-smart-for-his-own-good brain tried to think up a response. Finally, he said, “Definitely wouldn’t ask you to call me that.”

Darcy raised her brows. “What do you want me to call you, Dr. Banner?” There was just something about him that made her feel like some sort of dangerous femme fatale. Maybe it was how buttoned up and deferential he was even as he undressed her with his eyes. Like he’d concoct filthy fantasies, but would never touch her because he was a _good_ man. Fuck good men. She wanted a taste of what he was thinking when his gaze tripped over her legs.

Bruce laughed and it sounded a little nervous. “Bruce. I think I told you that the first day we got here.”

“So, what’s on your agenda for the night, Bruce?”

He dropped his gaze to the ground between them. When he lifted it there was something undefinable in his eyes. She couldn’t quite place the emotion. “Same thing as last night.”

“Which is?” she asked.

“Reading in my tent and wondering if my lower back will recover from the sleeping arrangements.”

“Mmm,” she said, running a hand up the outside of her thigh. His eyes flicked down to watch what she was doing like he couldn’t help himself, and then his gaze dropped to her bouncing foot. “What are you reading?”

“Just some articles on quantum mechanics.” He was still looking at her foot.

She laughed. “So, light reading?”

He looked back up at her face and smiled, lifting the corners of his mouth, but not showing teeth. “I guess you could say that. You want to borrow something to read?”

“Maybe later tonight.” She paused before saying, “If you’re feeling generous.”

His chest expanded as he pulled in a deep breath. His gaze dropped to her foot again. She uncrossed her legs and watched him try to find a place to focus on as she bent over and rubbed her foot. “Yeah,” he agreed. “I’m generous.” The ragged tone of his voice made Darcy want to clench her thighs together. If he didn’t help her come tonight, then she was going to have to get herself off in her tent before she blew apart into a million pieces.

Bruce retreated to where Jane was wrestling with a tripod they’d recently used for some equipment, but Darcy couldn’t bring herself to follow. Instead, she sat there on the end the bench and contemplated just exactly what he meant by generous and whether that said he was game for her unzipping the flap of his tent and maybe the fly of his pants. Curiosity over what he’d be like underneath those boring, respectable clothes was overwhelming. God, she needed to get laid one way or another. It had been too long if some heated glances and flirting got her motor running like this.

They all lingered by the campfire that evening, including Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum. They both appeared to have given up on getting in her shorts. It was a relief because she’d much rather watch the way Bruce’s hands moved. She watched him build the fire up and hand out bottles of water to everyone after she’d made a couple rounds of cocktails again. His movements were efficient, yet graceful. She knew he had no idea she was fantasizing about him putting his hands all over her.

Darcy glanced up from where they hung between his knees. He was bent over with his forearms resting on his thighs. Maybe he _did_ know she was pondering whether he’d be rough or gentle when he slipped his right hand inside her panties. His gaze was pretty heated, even from a couple yards away. Was she that obvious? Probably. It had been a long time and there had been something simmering between them from the very first day.

Just after midnight, they shuffled off to their respective tents. Darcy crawled into hers long enough remove her panties and bra before putting her jean shorts and tank top back on. She needed an advantage to throw him off his game if she was going to overcome all that chivalrous thinking in which he insisted he was too old for her or it was too dangerous. She was starting to like danger. It was exciting. _He_ was exciting.

His tent flap was halfway unzipped, and Darcy knew he’d left it that way on purpose. Was it an invitation? Slowly, she pulled the zipper up and peeked inside. Bruce was on his side, head propped in his hand as he flipped through a stack of papers. He looked up when she slipped into his tent. The low light from the lantern illuminated what he was reading, but not much else. However, she could see that he was in a white tee and a pair of shorts--probably just boxers by the looks of them.

“Hey,” she said, dropping to her knees next to him.

Bruce looked anxious and hungry. “Hey,” he replied, shifting a little to his right and putting the papers he’d been reading off to the side, revealing some of his fluffy sleeping bag.

Darcy took it as an invitation and maneuvered herself so she was lying on her side, facing him. “I got bored and I heard there was a generous not-so-secret admirer who sleeps in this tent.”

“What happened to your bra?”

His question was murmured, voice hushed. And it surprised the hell out of her. She’d been expecting him to act all bashful and flirt with her some more. Looking down at her chest, she said, “It was uncomfortable. What? Am I underdressed for this tent? No shoes, no bra, no service?”

“Nope. No problem. Taking off your shoes is encouraged.” His voice sounded like sex already. Why didn’t someone warn her that Bruce Banner would be the first man to push all her fucking buttons at once? She was not equipped for this.

“Oh, yeah?” she asked, kicking off her flip-flops. “Is clothing optional?”

His lips parted and the edge of his pink tongue flicked at one corner of his mouth before he said, “Yeah.”

Darcy looked down his body, spying a little strip of skin between the hem of his white tee and the waistband of his navy boxers. When she let her gaze move a little lower, she saw the outline of his dick pressed up against the material there, making the opening gape open just a bit. When she looked up at him, his eyes were on her legs and feet. “Seems like you got a thing for feet, Bruce,” she whispered.

He swallowed and cleared his throat. “Maybe.”

She’d dated a guy back in college who liked her to rest her calves against his shoulders while they were having sex. It didn’t take her long to realize it was so he could lick and suck on her toes while he was inside her. Was Bruce the same way? It sure seemed like it.

Stretching, she arched her body into his, tits pressed into his chest and toes pointed toward the secured tent opening. “Been on my feet too much this weekend,” she whispered, pushing her lower lip out in a pout when he looked up into her face again.

“Yeah?” he asked. His eyes were shining with lust. “Think I could help you?”

He was such a fucking gentleman. Any other guy would have had her flat on her back and her legs spread by now, but not Bruce Banner with that iron grip he had on his self-control. Darcy didn’t exactly want to commit suicide by shaking his tree too much, but she really wanted a little more action and a little less talk. “I know you could help me, Dr. Banner.”

His chuckle was deep and velvety. “I thought I was Bruce.”

“Dr. Banner sounds kinkier.”

“You feeling kinky?” His breath was hot on her chest as he leaned closer.

“I’m in your tent and calling you Dr. Banner without my underwear. What do you think, _Bruce_?”

Instead of doing what she’d anticipated, he pushed himself up to his knees and crawled toward the tent flap. For a brief, terrible moment, Darcy thought she’d pushed him too far and he was going to leave. Instead, he sat back on his heels and took one of her feet into his very wonderful hands. Rolling onto her back, Darcy braced the other foot on his thigh as he massaged the one in his hands. “Move it up,” he said, his voice rough.

“What?” she asked, thoughts scattered from how good his thumb felt sliding up her arch.

“Your foot. Put it on my chest.” The way he just said it--didn’t ask her to but told her to--it got her hotter than she wanted to admit.

Darcy scooted her ass down the sleeping bag and pressed the sole of her foot in the center of his chest, right on his sternum. Mouth open, he looked down at her toes while he worked her other foot with his skillful, strong fingers. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” she groaned, closing her eyes and pushing her shoulders into the ground to arch her back. “That feels so good.”

“Yeah?” he murmured, pressing the bottom of her foot against his stomach. There was a little give. He had muscles, but he wasn’t ripped. Exactly her kind of guy. Darcy curled her toes into his stomach and watched his mouth open like he was going to say something more. Instead, he used one hand on her right foot to push it down his abdomen.

Her breath hitched when she felt his hard cock brush against the side of her foot. He groaned in pleasure as he turned her foot out just slightly so he could flex his hips and rub the length of his erection along the arch of her foot. The sensation and his little hip thrusts distracted her enough that she didn’t realize his free hand had removed her foot from his chest and was squeezing it, giving her left the same treatment as her right.

Bruce tilted his head back and she could make out the tendons in his neck just below the surface of his skin. There was something so sexy and so powerful about having this man at her mercy. And he _was_ at her mercy, even if she was the one on her back as he loomed over her. Darcy knew for a fact that if she told him to stop that he’d drop her foot and never touch her again. Except that was the furthest thing from her mind as she started to help him by moving her right foot, pressing it more insistently against his cock.

“Darcy,” he gasped, fingers circling her ankle, but not pulling her away. A moment later, it was her turn to gasp when she felt wet heat surround the big toe of her left foot. When she looked up, she saw he’d sucked her toe into his mouth.

Bruce’s eyes were closed as he moved his mouth to the next toe and then the next. His hum of approval went right up her leg and flooded her already soaking pussy. “Oh my god,” she said.

He pulled his mouth away from her foot but held her right one firmly against his cock, only the boxers keeping her from feeling the smooth skin of it. “Too much?” he asked.

“Uh, no,” she said, giving him a breathless laugh. “I’m… so fucking hot that I am very obviously into this. Didn’t think that would be the case.”

He pressed a kiss to the ball of her foot before moving down and laying open-mouthed kisses to her arch and heel. When he moved around to the top of her foot, he’d given up the pretense of kisses and was outright licking her and running the edges of his teeth over the skin. It was like he couldn’t get enough, like he was eating her out, but was just in the wrong spot.

“Hey,” she said, trying to slide her toes inside the opening of his boxers. “You ever consider using that mouth somewhere else?”

“Oh, I plan to,” he whispered before sucking her big toe into his mouth again. He pulled it out and did, “You gonna let me?”

She laughed again. “Fuck yes.”

Gently, reverently, he bent her knee and sat her left foot on the ground just beyond the sleeping bag. Then he pulled her right foot away from his dick and gave it the same treatment as the left, licking and sucking and moaning like he could get off just from having her foot pressed up against this face.

Darcy shifted her hips in anticipation as he pressed open-mouthed kisses on the inside of her ankle and up the curve of her calf. She wondered if she might be able to come just from his mouth on her leg, too. Her brain was buzzing as he sat her right foot down just like he’d done with left. Now, she thought. Now he was going to pull her shorts off and use that tongue to fuck her until she screamed.

Except she was wrong. He shifted his attention to her left ankle, kissing and licking until he’d reached the tender skin on the inside of her knee. She would have stopped him and ripped off her shorts if what he was doing with his mouth hadn’t felt so good. Surely she was so wet her juices were running down the crease where her thigh met her pussy. It was almost embarrassing how much she wanted him.

Bruce slipped her legs over his shoulders, bestowing filthy kisses that were more tongue than lips on her inner thighs, alternating as he worked his way up to the apex where the bunched-up denim pressed against the lips of her pussy was probably soaking wet. When he got to the destination, Bruce pressed his face into the crotch of her shorts and inhaled. “Mmmm,” he moaned before opening his mouth and licking her through the thick material.

“Bruce, please. I need… I need…”

“Gotta go slow. Need to keep my control.” His lips brushed over her inner thigh, right where the shorts cut into her flesh.

That should have sent a little tremor of fear through her, but it didn’t. He looked like he was pretty confident that he had shit under control. “Need you,” she whispered, lifting her hips up off the ground.

He pushed himself up and they both reached down to fumble with the button and zipper on her shorts. She got the button undone right before he slid the zipper down. Bruce curled his fingers over the material at her hips and Darcy lifted up so he could pull the shorts down her legs.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” he cursed, almost growling when he looked down at her and her lack of panties.

“Surprise?” she whispered, slipping a hand between her legs. “I was hoping you’d take those shorts off for me.”

Just as soon as the tips of her fingers cleared the wiry hair on her mound and felt the way her juices coated the lips of her pussy, he reached down and pressed their fingers inside her just enough for her to begin to feel the pressure. “You’re so wet for me,” he whispered as he settled down on his stomach and slipped her legs over his shoulders. It opened her up for him and pinned her to the ground at the same time. He dipped his head down and let his tongue lick around their fingers still inside her.

“Bruce, oh god, oh fuck…”

She flexed her fingers, pressing her palm against her mound. Instead of moving his hand to give her more freedom, he just wiggled his tongue between her index and middle finger. His nose pressed hard against the back of her hand as he slipped his tongue a bit further between her spread fingers to find her clit. The jolt of pleasure that hit her made Darcy jerk her hand away and slap it over her mouth so she didn’t scream his name.

Bruce used the opportunity to turn his hand and work two of his fingers deeper inside her as he sucked on and licked her clit. Just when she thought she was going to come apart and melt into the ground, he pulled his fingers out and attached his open mouth right over her entrance. He gently explored her swollen lips, lapping up her juices, before spearing his tongue into her so far she could feel his nose smashed up against her pubic bone. Her hand clamped over her mouth smelled of sex. He was going to smell like it as well because he was eating her out like she’d never experienced before. He was enthusiastic and thorough, which was a deadly combination.

When he slipped his middle and index finger back inside her and curled them up, her hips came right off the ground. He latched his mouth onto the top of her slit and used his free hand to press against her abdomen so he could hold her down and flick her clit with the tip of his tongue. He was fucking her with his hand. She’d been obsessed with his hands before, but she was even more so now that she knew what he could do with them.

“Bruce, Bruce, Bruce, Bruce,” she said, chanting his name over and over under her breath as he edged her closer and closer to an orgasm.

He let up on her just enough that when he spoke his lips ghosted over her heated skin, tickling the wiry patch of hair at the top of her slit. “I’ve been thinking about how good you’d taste for the past two days.”

“How do I--” The way he used his tongue to press her clit against the edges of his upper teeth ripped a gasp from her and cut off her question.

“Delicious,” he replied anyway. “You taste fucking delicious.”

“Dr. Banner, such language,” she chided him with a dreamy laugh.

He chuckled and resumed his ministrations, bringing her closer and closer and then letting up, pulling back. Darcy wanted to scream and demand that he make her come, but the other tents were much to close for anything besides hushed whispers.

“Bruce, please,” she begged.

The thrust of his fingers inside her became rougher and his tongue swiped up the side of her clit with just a little more pressure. He was building her up again, but this time he didn’t back off when her breathing became erratic and her muscles tensed up. That just made him double down and fuck her harder with his fingers.

She came with a muffled grunt, stifled by her hand over her mouth. The wave that crested at the apex of her thighs washed out over the rest of her body as she arched up into his licking, sucking, kissing mouth. For a moment, Darcy was sure she was floating, and then she crashed back down to the ground, boneless and spent. His gentle licks felt too overwhelming now and she made a keening noise as she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his mouth off her pussy.

“You okay?” he asked, face wet with her arousal.

“I’m fantastic. Do you have a condom?”

He froze and Darcy thought he was going to tell her that he didn’t. It wasn’t a big deal because she had one stashed in the back pocket of her jean shorts. She just didn’t know where they were in the mess of blankets and sleeping bag. Instead, though, he said, “I can’t.”

“Can’t what?”

“Fuck you,” he said on a sharp exhale. “Too risky.” He pushed up onto his elbows and then onto his knees so he was kneeling over her again, wedged between her legs. The head of his cock was visible from the slot in his boxers, and he looked perfect. It looked like it would feel just right buried deep inside her, like it could hit spots that her little pink vibrator couldn’t hit.

“I thought it was just anger that made you… you know,” she said, trying to reason with him.

“Adrenaline,” Bruce corrected, lifting an arm and turning his head into it so he could wipe his mouth on the shoulder of his shirt. “I want you too much to risk it.”

“If you feel anything start to happen then pull out and I’ll run.”

He laughed softly and dropped down to his hands and knees, palms planted on either side of her head. “Too risky. We can’t even if I want to. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Bruuuuuuce,” Darcy said, dragging out his name and running her short nails over his scalp and down his neck.

He gave another chuckle even though his jaw was tight and the tendons in his neck stood out. Leaning down he kissed her softly on the lips. It morphed into something much filthier when she fisted a hand in his hair and pressed her tongue into his mouth. “I wanna fuck you so bad,” he admitted when they both let up to pull in a breath of air.

“Do it,” she said, lifting up her hips and hooking a leg over his hip.

“Can’t,” he said, kissing her once more before pushing himself up to his knees again and lifting the leg she’d wrapped around him so he could run his tongue up the inside of her calf. “But if you come back tomorrow, I’ll make you come with my mouth again.”

Darcy pulled her leg out of his grasp and set up, reaching for his dick. Bruce grabbed her wrist before she could touch him. “Bruce. I want to make you come.”

“Darcy,” he warned, twisting her hand when she tried to reach for him again. “I don’t want this to end with you running away because I can’t control… him. I don’t want this to end with you getting hurt.”

There was something in his voice that was sounded worried and anxious. It was the thing that made her drop her quest to blow him and lie back down on his sleeping bag. “Seems unfair,” she whispered when she felt him lie down next to her.

“Don’t worry; I got what I wanted tonight,” Bruce whispered in her ear. “You want me to wake you before the sun is up so they don’t see you leaving?”

“Doesn’t matter,” she replied. “I don’t care if they know. Do you?”

He opened his mouth and then shut it. A few seconds ticked by before he said, “No, I don’t care either.” Bruce smoothed her wild, tangled hair away from her face. “Go to sleep, Darcy.”

“Hey,” she said before drifting off. “It’s good your tent is clothing optional. I forgot to put my shorts back on and I don’t have the energy to look for them.”

His chuckle was like a rumble in his chest with her ear pressed against it. “I’ll find them in the morning.” He reached up and turned off the small lantern, plunging them both into darkness.


	5. Sunburn

“Ouch. That hurts,” Darcy said.

Bruce ghosted his hands over her knees as they bracketed him. She was sitting on the picnic table and he was seated on the bench in front of her, her legs to either side of him. She’d been giving him a shoulder massage, but his wandering hands had pressed just a little too hard against the sunburn on her legs.

“You should have used sunscreen, Darcy. You know that skin cancer is--”

“Okay, _Dr._ Banner, you can cut the lecture short because you’re not telling me anything I don’t already know.”

“Then why didn’t you use sunscreen?”

“Because some smartass with more degrees than I can count was giving me some serious sexual frustration and I wasn’t thinking straight,” she replied, grabbing a fistful of his hair and tilting his head back so she could see his face.

Bruce smiled at her. He felt happy and unguarded for a moment. They were alone at the campsite. Erik and Jane had taken the Jeep and the two hired helpers--Rob and Tyler--to the next ridge over to see if they could get a better signal with less interference. Darcy had feigned sickness and Bruce had insisted on staying to make sure she was okay. The other four campers--all of who had seen her leave his tent that morning--refrained from rolling their eyes and just went along with the lie. Bruce appreciated it because he really wanted some alone time with her after waking up with his cock nestled right up against her ass that morning.

“I’m a bad influence,” she told him. “You came out here to help Jane and Erik, and here I am making you massage my feet.”

“Feels good to use my hands and not my brain,” he replied, letting his head fall back and rest on her thigh.

“What about your mouth?”

It was like turning on the gas while he held a tiny little match up to the burner. Heat whooshed to life in his gut. “The tent is too hot this time of day.”

“They shouldn’t be back for at least a couple hours. We’re pretty secluded.”

Bruce stood up and adjusted himself in his pants as he turned around to look at her. Darcy looked so sexy as he raked his gaze over her tits and down to her spread legs. Her feet were planted three feet apart on the bench and her ass was on the edge of the picnic table. He rested one knee on the bench as he unbuttoned her shorts. She leaned back on her hands and lifted her hips up so he could drag her shorts and panties down her legs. Bruce discarded them on the ground before kneeling on the bench and using a hand on her shoulder to urge her to lie down. Darcy’s head was hanging off the other side and all he could see was her legs and her pretty pink pussy.

“God, Bruce,” she muttered, wrapping her fingers around the edge of the table above her shoulders. He went in fast and hard because he’d been waiting all morning to eat her out again. “Fuck.”

They hadn’t talked about what had happened the previous night when she’d shown up at his tent and he’d licked her feet before rubbing them on his cock. They hadn’t talked about the way she’d come on his mouth and hands. And they definitely hadn’t talked about how he refused to let her return the favor. Maybe he was just being overly cautious. Lust was different than anger, but it was still an overwhelming emotion that made him uncomfortable and fearful. If he let up on his control, then bad things could happen.

He curled his fingers up to hit her G-spot and focused on licking and sucking and fucking her with his hands and his mouth. If he worked her just right he could make her legs shake. “This is insane,” she muttered, covering her eyes with one of her hands.

“Hmmm?” he asked, pressing kisses on her inner thigh.

“Bruce Banner is eating me out at eleven on a Tuesday morning while I’m lying on a picnic table in the middle of a campsite in Montana.”

“And?” he asked, swiping his tongue up her slit.

Darcy inhaled a shaky breath. “And how’d I get this lucky?”

He laughed softly as he renewed his efforts to make her come. It didn’t take much more because she was unraveling within seconds, clamping her thighs around his head and lifting up off the wooden table as she cried out his name.

“You’re incredible,” he said, pressing a kiss to her stomach before pushing himself up to a standing position again. She lifted up on her elbows and glanced down at his erection clearly outlined on the front of his pants. He was wearing a blue tee today with the NASA logo on it. She’d teased him this morning that what they’d done the previous night had loosened him up enough that he was leaving those long-sleeve button-ups in his travel bag. Maybe she was right.

“You’re staring,” she said. He _was_ staring and she had a right to feel vulnerable. They were in the middle of the woods in broad daylight, and she was without pants or underwear.

“Can’t help myself,” he said, lifting up his shirt to wipe her juices off his face. Bruce saw her eyes flick down to look at his stomach and chest.

“I want to see you come.” Her voice was so sure. Bruce opened his mouth, but nothing came out. This beautiful, vivacious, sexy woman who tasted like heaven wanted his cock. Just the thought made him light-headed.

Instead of answering her right away he bent down and picked up the clothing he’d pulled off her. Darcy slipped off her flip-flops so he could help her put her panties and shorts back on. Once she was decent again, he tried to step back, but she caught his wrist.

“Please, Bruce. Let me touch you.” She leaned forward and whispered the words in his ear.

“Darcy,” he said, a warning in his voice.

“What about last night when you rubbed my feet against you?”

He let out a startled, breathy laugh. “Are you serious?”

“What do you want?” she asked.

Bruce gave her a wane smile and shook his head. “To be normal again. But, uh, that’s probably not really what you’re asking me right now.”

“Yeah, not really. But can’t we pretend you’re normal? We could be careful. Right? All alone out here, just you and me. I mean, if, uh… what do you call him?”

“The Other Guy.”

She smiled. “If the other guy makes an appearance, then I don’t think he’d be _that_ mad at me if I’m making you feel good. I mean, you are him and he is you, right?”

“Darcy,” Bruce said with a sigh. “I--”

“Just try. Let me make you feel good. If you don’t like it or things start… happening, then I’ll stop. Like, I’ll stop right away.”

God, she was persuasive. What kind of idiot was he? She was begging him to suck his cock and he was telling her no. What gave him the fucking right? He should be honored to watch the head of his dick slip past those soft, plush lips. Just thinking about it made him unbearably hard, harder than he thought he could get. When he looked down at her bare feet on the bench seat, his cock twitched. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath.

As if she sensed his weakness, she bounced up and down a couple times. “Come on, Dr. Banner. Pretty please. I’ll do anything you want.”

She was a fucking wet dream, and he was drowning. “Give me your foot,” he said, stepping up until his shins were against the edge of the bench.

Darcy giggled and pressed a foot to his chest. “Be careful with the sunburn,” she said as his thumb stroked over the calf.

“I will,” he replied before pushing her foot down until he could press it against his restrained cock. “Mmm,” he moaned, closing his eyes.

“You like that?” she asked. When he opened his eyes to tell her that he very much liked the way her foot caressed his cock, he felt the press of her other against his collarbone. She was leaning back, bracing herself with her hands on the table behind her and inching her foot up until her toes were close to his chin.

“Yeah,” he agreed, turning his head so he could run his tongue up her foot and suck two of her toes into his mouth. The way she was running her other foot up and down the length of his erection made his brain short out. That tenuous grip on his control was slipping, but he didn’t feel the telltale pressure, the indefinable sensation of the Other Guy lurking just on the edges of his consciousness. He’d never experienced a change, a loss of himself, while he was jerking off, but the threat was there and real and terrifying, especially when another person was involved. She was gorgeous, all wild hair and swollen lips and glassy eyes. He could still taste her sweetness on his lips. What if this went wrong and she got hurt?

Bruce let go of the foot he’d pressed against his crotch, but when he made to take a step back, she sat up and reached out, fisting his T-shirt in her hand. Her strength was surprising and so was the sharp pain as he hit his shin against the edge of the bench.

“You okay?” she asked, pulling him down for a kiss, tangling her tongue with his and making him forget all those reservations he’d just been having.

“Yeah,” Bruce said on an exhale. ‘Yeah.”

“Sure?” she whispered, lips brushing over his.

“Mmm, hmm.”

She reached down and unbuttoned his pants before sliding the zipper down with care. He pulled in a ragged, uneven breath when she slipped a hand inside the flap of his boxers and wrapped her fingers around him. “Fuck, Bruce,” she whispered, sliding her fist up and down his length.

He felt drugged. “What?” he asked.

Darcy laughed. “You should warn a girl that you’re packing this in your pants.”

He joined her in laughing, even though her hand wrapped around his dick was really no laughing matter. It was like she knew just the right amount of pressure to apply to make his eyes cross. “Jesus, Darcy, I’m gonna come in my pants.”

She pulled his cock out and kept working him with her hand, spreading the liquid leaking from his tip over the head as she moved her hand up and down, up and down. “Hey,” she said when he grabbed her wrist and wrenched her hand off him. He pushed her back onto her elbows and lifted one of her feet off the bench so he could run the flat of his tongue up the sole of it from her heel to the ball of her foot. Once he’d gotten her foot wet, he pressed it to his cock, fitting his erection right in the cradle of her arch. It felt ten times better without the material of his boxers in the way.

“Fuck, Darcy. Fuck,” he muttered after licking her other foot. She seemed to know just what to do when he guided it down to join the other on his cock. She cupped him between the soles of her feet and moved them up and down just like she had done with her hand. Bruce was overwhelmed by the sensation and the sight of her feet jerking him off. It had been years-- _years_ \--since he’d been with a woman like this, since he’d let a woman touch him. “I’m so close,” he admitted.

“You gonna come for me, Bruce?” she asked, her voice rough and sexy.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” he murmured over and over again, sweat dripping down his spine as he focused on the way her feet worked his dick over, squeezing him.

“I want you in my mouth,” she said, taking away her feet and dropping her ass down to sit on the bench.

Before he could open his mouth or even understand what was happening, she had her fist around the base of his cock and the head between her lips. “Goddammit, Darcy,” he growled, grabbing a fistful of her hair in his hand.

Her mouth was so warm, so wet. He’d loved the sensation and visual of her feet on him, but this was almost too much. Her sweet lips wrapped around his shaft and her tongue pressing up against the vein on the bottom of his cock were going to be his undoing. “You okay?” she asked when she pulled him out of her mouth and kissed the head.

Was he okay? He wasn’t turning green or ripping his clothes off, despite the intensity and the thundering of his pulse. “Yeah,” he replied.

“Good.” And then she was sucking him again, bobbing her head, her tight fist following just behind her lips.

He tightened his hand in her hair. “Darcy, I'm close. I’m so fucking close. I don’t… I don’t want to hurt you.”

She looked up at him wide trusting eyes, but didn’t relent, didn’t let go of his cock.

“Darcy, please,” he begged. He couldn’t seem to bring himself to push her away. She hummed a response and the sensation catapulted him from almost there to right there in a fraction of a second. The orgasm ripped a throaty moan from him and his hips gave erratic thrusts as she pumped him with her hand, swallowing what he’d spilled in her mouth.

When she pulled back and flicked the tip of her tongue out to lick the corner of her mouth, she said, “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Bruce felt his knees buckle when he thought about what they’d just done. After all these years, he finally let someone touch him like _that_ and it happened in the middle of a campground when he was supposed to be helping with research. “That was…” He trailed off as he caught himself with a hand on the bench and sat down beside her, his limp dick still hanging out of his pants.

“That was what?” she asked.

“Amazing. I didn’t… I kept… It was…”

“Yeah,” she agreed, knowing that he was trying to say that he didn’t shift into the Other Guy. “You don’t look green at all. I still have three condoms in my bag, and we just figured out that you can come for me. Sooooo… how about that, huh?”

He tucked himself back in his pants and zipped up. “You’re gonna kill me,” he said, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

“Come on now, Bruce. You’re not _that_ old.”

“Older than you.” What was he even thinking? Sex with her right in the middle of a campground where anyone going by could see them? He was too old to be doing things like that. What the hell did she even see in him?

“I have a thing for older guys,” she told him, pushing herself up until she was sitting on the table again. “But only if they’re as hot as you are,” Darcy amended before lying back on on the table.

Bruce curled his hands up into fists as he reminded himself that he couldn’t do what he wanted and pull her shorts off so he could taste her again. He’d never look at picnic tables the same way again. “I think your bar might be a little too low. I’m not hot,” he told her as he climbed up and sat down next to her.

“You’re hot,” Darcy assured him.

He reclined and let himself lie back on the table beside her. His head hung over the edge and all he could see was blue skies and upside down pine trees. It felt good to relax. It felt great to be around her, especially since he didn’t feel awkward or nervous. Bruce sighed and said, “I don’t want to move.”

“Did I suck all the energy out of you?”

Her naughty question made him laugh. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

An hour later, the sound of a vehicle pulling up just behind the treeline woke him. He sat up and tried to orient himself. Darcy was stirring next to him, shading her eyes with a hand. The vehicle turned out to be Erik and Jane returning with their two helpers.

Bruce decided not to act guilty or make it seem as if he’d spent the morning doing things other than Darcy Lewis. They’d all seen her leave his tent that morning. As much as a little voice in the back of his head told him he should feel guilty, he knew he shouldn’t. They were both adults and she was the one who had initiated the… relationship. _Was_ it a relationship? It was definitely a sexual one, but he wasn’t sure about anything else. What did he want? What did she want? Bruce thought maybe he was right when he’d told her that she was going to kill him right after she’d given him the best blow job of his life.

He spent the rest of the day consulting with Erik, reviewing data and wondering if anything he was saying actually helped. As Erik straightened the stack of papers on the picnic table Darcy had been spread out on just hours before, he said, “What’s going on with you and Darcy?”

Bruce cleared his throat and shifted his gaze off to the side. “What do you mean?”

Erik chuckled. “Okay, Bruce. Are we pretending that you two aren’t fooling around?”

He shook his head and sighed. “I don’t know what we’re doing. She’s… persuasive.”

“I’ve never seen her… you know.”

“What?” Bruce asked.

“She hasn’t really had a boyfriend since she started working with Jane and I a few years ago. She flirts with men, but she doesn’t do anything about it. At least, not like the way she went after you. I thought you were the one who pushed her.”

“I didn’t. She… I told her…’

Erik smiled. “I know. I can tell. You look like you’re… bewildered.”

“I _am_ bewildered. I don’t understand what is going on and why she wants…”

“Maybe she just likes you,” Erik said.

Bruce wrapped up the uncomfortable conversation and tried to avoid looking at Darcy. Every time he glanced her direction, he ended up flashing back to the sensation of burying his face between her legs, the taste of her pussy, the sounds she made when she came for him, the way she looked sucking his cock, the feeling of her foot resting on his collarbone, the way she kissed him. She was gorgeous, and he was insane. They were leaving tomorrow. He’d go back to New York and she’d go… somewhere. He didn’t know anything about her other than she worked with Erik and Jane, knew Thor, and had studied at Culver. What the fuck was he even doing?

After dinner, of which he ate very little, he slipped off to take a walk. He ended up navigating the slightly rocky bank of the small lake that was just out of sight from the area they’d set up camp. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful, hazy pink. As he made his way back toward where he started, he saw Darcy standing there watching him, her arms crossed and pushing her tits up. Bruce had always preferred legs and feet to breasts, but the longer he spent with Darcy, the more he was beginning to appreciate all her parts. Why hadn’t he gotten her out of her shirt yet? Unconsciously, he licked his lips as he considered the texture of her nipples.

“Hey,” he said as he approached her.

“Whatcha doing?” she asked.

“Taking a walk. Thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

He sighed. She was was smart, and he didn’t want to lie. “You.”

“What about me?” She seemed guarded, like she was preparing herself for something she didn’t want. It was the first time he’d seen her be anything other than playful and teasing. Had she been thinking about him all afternoon, too?

Bruce shook his head and took a few steps closer, carefully picking his way across rocks to determine their stability. “I’m trying to figure out what you and I are doing, Darcy.”

Her eyebrows lifted. “Any luck? Because I’ve been trying to figure it out, too.”

For some reason this made him laugh. “No luck. I don’t… I don’t do this kind of thing.”

“What kind of thing?”

“Uh, well, have sex with someone I barely know.” Bruce gave a breathy laugh and turned away for a moment before looking back at her and adding, “Hell, I don’t even have sex with people I know. I don’t have sex, period.”

“Look, I like you,” she told him, glancing up through her eyelashes, seeming shy for the first time since they’d met.

The way she appeared nervous made him cut off whatever else she was going to say with, “I like you, too, Darcy,”

It was as if they both realized how silly they sounded at the same moment because they both bent over and laughed. “This is so awkward,” she said. “I just wanted to say that if you think I’m some airheaded twenty-something who wanted to fuck a sexy professor, then you can think again.”

“I don’t think that.”

“I don’t do this… Uh, you know, I don’t sleep with guys I’ve just met.”

Bruce wasn’t sure if she was about to tell him that whatever they had needed to end when they got in that Jeep and headed back into town or if she was trying to feel out how he felt, but he decided to take a leap of faith. He liked her, wanted to get to know her, definitely wanted to get her naked in a real bed and take his time, considering his newfound realization that losing control with sex wasn’t really the same thing as losing control with anger. “Would you go to dinner with me the next time we’re in the same city?” he blurted out.

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Why?”

He said exactly what he was thinking, but he couldn’t look at her when he did. “Because I like you. I want to get to know you better. And maybe because I want the chance of getting you out of your clothes and into an actual bed. I don’t think my knees are cut out for sex on the ground or even on a picnic table.” Bruce glanced up and said, “The, uh, getting you naked part--well, that’s not… I don’t want you to feel like you have to. I mean, I’d like to have dinner with you either way. I just… I thought…”

She crooked a finger at him, beckoning him closer. The smile on her face told him that, despite all the verbal bumbling he’d just done, he must have said the right thing. Bruce stepped up to stand in front of her on the grass that gently sloped down to the rocky bank. “I’d love to go to dinner with you,” Darcy told him. “And I’d love to get naked in your bed.”

Not _a_ bed, but _his_ bed. Bruce swallowed hard and licked his lips. Was he in some sort of dream? “O--okay. Where are you… Where are you headed after we pack up tomorrow?”

She grinned. “New York. Jane misses Thor. Also, she knows I like you, so she’s trying to make me spend more time with you.”

“Is she right?” he asked, holding his breath.

“Mmm, hmm,” Darcy replied, running the tip of her index finger down his sternum and stomach, stopping at his bellybutton.

“You want to spend more time with me?”

She looked up at him and grinned. “Mmm, hmm.”

“I want to spend more time with you,” Bruce murmured, reaching up and placing his hands on her hips.

“I bet you do,” Darcy replied with a wink.

Bruce chuckled and bent down to press a kiss to her lips. “With or without clothes.”

Tilting her chin up, Darcy initiated another kiss before whispering, “I have a condom in my pocket.”

He groaned. The idea of sliding up inside her made his brain stop working. “We’re in the middle of the woods and there are people on the other side of these trees.”

“So? They’re busy sciencing.”

“That’s not a word.”

“It is if I say it is.”

Chuckling, Bruce said, “Yes, Darcy.”

“You’re a real pushover for being such a highly respected big-brained professor with a gazillion degrees.”

“Mmm,” Bruce hummed before kissing her a third time. “I’m a sucker when it comes to you.”

Darcy raised up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. “Yeah? Then unzip your pants and fuck me.”

Adrenaline pulsed through his veins and for a split second he panicked as he felt that pressure take over as his mind blanked out. That’s the way it always happened when he lost control, when the Other Guy grabbed the wheel. _No_ , he thought. The moment was too precious to hand over to those baser instincts. They were alone and she wanted to see him again--was going to see him again soon--and she wanted him to make her come. She was perfect and he didn’t want to share her.

“Bruce? You okay?” Her hands were cupping his face.

“Yeah,” he finally said on an exhale. He took another breath and closed his eyes. He was in control. He had the situation in hand. “I’m--I… I’m okay.”

“Your eyes… for a minute there I thought.”

“Yeah, I, uh, wow.” He stepped back and ran a hand through his hair. “Almost, but I… I think I stopped it. You can’t say things like that to me. You can’t tell me to fuck you like that. It just… it made me crazy for a second.”

“Sorry?” she said, grimacing.

Bruce moved closer and reached out to take her elbows in his hands. “It’s not your fault. You just… shocked me. And I really wanted to…”

“Do me? I am I allowed to say do me?”

He laughed. “Yeah. You’re allowed to ask me to fuck you, too. Just not, uh, out of nowhere.”

“Bruce, I told you I have a condom in my pocket. That was not out of nowhere.”

He pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair. “Okay, okay. No fuck talk until I can make sure the Other Guy is under control.”

“Deal.” She held the back of his head as he inhaled the scent of her, a little sweaty with coconut--maybe from her shampoo. “Will you still do me, though?”

Laughing, Bruce kissed his way up her neck to the spot behind her ear. It made her shiver and there was that little surge of adrenaline, but this time it was a slower climb, incremental, natural. He could handle it if it just notched up like that. “Maybe. I want to try,” he whispered.

Bruce wasn’t sure how it happened, but he suspected that she was the one who had manhandled him until they were on the grass by the rocky edge of the lake. He’d been too busy kissing and licking her salty skin to pay attention to anything else. Rolling around on the ground like they were horny teenagers wasn’t exactly comfortable, but he wasn’t about to stop when she felt so good. Her tits were full and filled both his hands. The way her hips flared out made him think dirty thoughts about holding onto them as he fucked her. Her legs were amazing, and they were currently wrapped around his waist as he pushed her onto her back and ran his tongue down her throat and over the swell of her breasts.

His stomach muscles jumped when she slipped her hands up underneath his shirt. “God, Bruce,” she moaned, dragging her nails down his chest.

“Sorry about the hair. I’m a hairy guy.”

“The hair is hot. Everything about you is hot.” She bunched his shirt up around his armpits until he lifted himself up to pull it off. By the time he did, she was unbuckling his belt and working on his zipper. Instead of helping her, he worked at the fasteners on her shorts, slipping his hand into her panties.

“You’re so wet,” Bruce marveled.

“I’ve been wet all day just thinking about you.” Darcy unhooked her legs and lifted her hips up to pull her shorts off. Reluctantly, Bruce released her and pushed his own pants down. He was naked at dusk on a Tuesday in the Montana woods, and he was getting ready to fuck the sexiest woman he’d ever met. Where did his life go? He’d have laughed if someone had told him this was how the three-day camping trip with Erik Selvig would end.

“I wanna suck your tits,” he murmured, ignoring his cock so he could reach out and push her tank top up her torso. She sat up and whipped the garment off. Bruce had only a couple seconds to admire the navy and white bra before she tossed it to the side.

“Be careful with the sunburn,” she reminded him.

Bruce laughed softly, as he ran his hands up her sides. Her arms were as red as her legs. “I will, but next time the doctor in me is going to make you wear sunscreen.”

Her tits were gorgeous, full and flawless with perfect pink nipples. He bent down and covered one with his mouth, sucking the already hard nipple, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. There was just something about her that made him want to put his mouth all over her body.

“Bruce, fuck, that feels so good,” she whispered, wrapping her legs around him again. He could feel the length of his cock pressed right up against that heat between her legs. His hips flexed involuntarily, trying to gain some friction for his dick while he moved his mouth to her other breast. “Here, here,” she whispered again.

He heard the rattle of a package ripping and pushed himself up on his elbows. She’d opened a condom and was trying to put it on him, but couldn’t seem to accomplish it without his help. Bruce took the latex disc from her and rolled it over his cock. He hadn’t done this in forever, but he was operating on autopilot. “Hey,” he said, looking down at her and the way her hair was spread over the grass. “If that thing happens again--that thing with my eyes--I need you to run. Okay?”

“It won’t. I trust you.”

“Darcy, I’m serious,” he said, positioning himself at her entrance.

“Okay, serious. Can I ask you to fuck me now?”

He felt his jaw tighten. This fucking woman was going to kill him. “Yeah,” he said through clenched teeth. Bruce tilted the head of his cock down a little further and pushed his hips toward her, watching in rapt fascination at the way he slipped inside her. “ _Fuck_ , Darcy.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” she whispered, grabbing onto the wrist of the hand planted on the ground beside her head. “God, you feel so fucking good, Bruce.”

He almost fell on top of her as he leaned down to kiss her lips, her eyelids, her nose, her neck, her shoulders, her perfect collarbones, the valley between her tits--everything. He wanted his mouth on every inch of her body. Her pussy was snug and every time she lifted her hips up to meet his thrust down, the muscles contracted around his cock and ripped the breath from his lungs. He wasn’t going to last very long because he couldn’t seem to stop thinking about how he was buried deep inside her.

“I’m not gonna last long, Darcy. I’m so fucking close.”

“Do it. Come for me.” She said it like it was a challenge. He could feel her hand between them, pressing against his abdomen each time he thrust into her. It took him a moment to realize she was working herself, rubbing her clit. It gave him another shot of adrenaline that pulsed through his bloodstream like fire. No pressure, though. At least no pressure other than the pressure of her pussy bearing down on his dick.

“I’m gonna come for you,” he whispered in her ear. “So fucking hard. I’m gonna come for you. I’m gonna… I’m… Fuck, Darcy. I can’t hold back. I’m gonna…”

Her breath was ragged in his ear. “Bruce, ohmygod…” She made a choked cry as her legs tightened around his hips and her heels dug sharply into this ass. If that hadn’t been enough of a tell, he could feel her pussy contracting around him.

He gasped, saying her name as he came, face buried in her neck. One of his arms gave way and he halfway fell on top of her prone body. “Sorry, sorry,” he murmured, moving to roll off her after he could hear again.

Darcy’s arms wrapped around him and she hooked a leg behind his knee to keep him on top of her. He shivered at the feel of her nails scraping down the back of his neck and over his shoulders. “Don’t apologize. That was some of the best sex of my life.”

He gave a disbelieving laugh. “I think I can do better next time if we can find a bed.” There was going to be a next time, right? Right?

“Let’s leave tonight,” she whispered through her laughter. “Get a hotel room and a shower and a bed.”

Bruce wasn’t a spontaneous guy. Never had been. Her suggestion sounded perfect, though. He always planned and kept to himself and made sure he had sufficient reading material for any excursion. Now, he just wanted to grab the keys and Darcy and leave. “Okay,” he said. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this little quickie fic!


End file.
